Broken
by MoonsWrath
Summary: Diana is calling for help but nobody seems to hear her. But Quinn hears her and dose what she can but is it enough to make her feel something she has been missing all her life, a sense of belonging. Diana will try to run from her fears but she will eventually have to face them. Rated M for lemon and violence and potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors**** Note: Um hi I wrote this thing and its a story so yeah read it. I know its probably really bad but its the best I've got for now. All kinds of criticism is good with me. So please enjoy my story and favorite and stuff... Ok Bye :3 **

As Diana lay in the ground she felt the moons energy fill her body. She thought to herself 'why am I alone?'

Diana had always been a little different from the other people of the Solri, she questioned her lessons on the sun, and liked the night. She had been sentenced to death because she had tried to show the elders her finding in a cave of the long lost Moon worshipers. She nearly escaped death, she had killed most people in the mountains at the time but it didn't matter, they wouldn't listen.

As Diana lay on the ground thinking about her past she could feel a tear drop down her face.

Diana always came to this clearing in the forest outside the institute of war. It was peaceful here. There was scattered flowers around a small pond.

She had no friends in the league, people knew about her and her power. But most people didn't talk to her.

She sat up still pondering in her thoughts. As she walked back. To the league she just remembered that she had no idea where her room was.

* * *

Diana walked up the big stone stairs that led into a big building that was in a was carved into the side of a mountain, everything was very sleek.

Diana walked up to the front desks of the institute and asked "excuse me do you know where my room is?"

The receptionist looked up and asked "what's your name?"

"Diana" she replied.

The receptionist looked in a book of names and looked for Diana's names. When she found Diana's name the lady looked up and told her the section and hall. Before Diana left the receptionist said to Diana "your room will have a symbol that represents you, I should be easy to see".

Diana thanked her for the women's help and began to walk to her room.

Diana was walking down the hallway then she saw it. Her symbol. It was a crescent moon and new moon just like the one on her head.

Diana just smiled and walked into her room. She almost gasped at how perfect it was. All rooms were fit to the owner.

Her had a big bed to the let of the room that had big silk blanked that shimmered in the moon light. Across the room one the right was a dark wood dresser, In the back of her room it had a small fire place that was already lit. In the back of the room there was a door that led to a small bathroom. In the middle of the room there was a couch that was almost the color of the moon then in front of it was a small coffee table that was the same dark wood as the dresser.

Her room was perfect for her and she could only think of one thing that could make it better. 'Only if I had someone to share it with' Diana thought with a smirk on her face.

Diana took off her armor and set her blade on the table the she got in to bed and said "praise the Moon" before closing her eyes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello once again to my story, if I make a mistake I'm sorry, you can PM me or leave a review telling me so. This chapter brings Quinn in to the story so if you were wanting her here she comes, its at the end but shes there. With that said please enjoy :D.**

As Diana woke she rubbed her eyes and sat up, she stretched and got out of bed. She wandered over to the shower and turned on the hot water then took of the remaining clothing she was wearing.

Diana got in the shower and felt as the warm water on her silk hair and along her pale body. Diana liked to just sit in the shower and think about her life.

While just standing there Diana though 'There has to be more people who see the power of the moon, it can't be just me'.

After thinking a bit more Diana thought to herself 'I will show people the power of the moon, they will see the power that it holds'.

Diana eventually turned off the shower, got out and, dried herself off. She then put a fresh set of clothing on. Diana put her armor on and picked up her blade.

* * *

Diana walked to the dining hall for some breakfast as she walked in she saw many champions that she remembered.

The dining hall was a big room with a big kitchen in the back with all foods you could ever think of. There was food from all across Valoran.

Diana saw the Marksmen sit at a table and talk, there was a table for tops and jungles and just about anything else. Diana grabbed a plate and filled it with food then went and sat down at an open table. As Diana sat down she felt like she was out of place and an outcast, she is very used to this feeling and just ignored it.

She began to think 'Do these people like me?' as she looked around slightly. Diana didn't know, but she finished her food stood up and walked out of the dining hall.

* * *

Diana need to sharpen her skills so she began to head to the training wing of the institute.

The training wing had so many rooms to keep your skills honed that Diana was surprised that not many people used it.

Diana walked into a room and got her blade ready. Then minions started to spawn and Diana started to attack using the power of the moon to kill all those that appeared before her.

Diana was up to fifty minion kills and she put she blade away and the minions stopped spawning.

Diana walked out of the room and remembered she had a match today. She ran to the summoning rooms. She burst through the doors with a few minutes to spare.

Diana began to asses her team. She had a Trundle top, Jarvan Jungle, Herself middle, Thresh support, but she didn't she an ADC.

"Where is our ADC?" Diana asked Jarvan.

"Sitting over at the strategy table, her name is Quinn and the birds name is Valor" Jarvan replied motioning towards Quinn and Valor.

"They are new to Demacia, she is a good teammate and very friendly" Jarvan added.

Diana thanked Jarvan and walked over to Quinn and said "Hello I'm Diana I don't believe we've met".

"I don't this we have, my name is Quinn and the pesky bird is Valor" Quinn replied with a smile.

Diana sat down next to Quinn at the table and asked "So are you new to the league?"

"Yeah I am, but a lot of summoners don't seem to understand the potential I have" Quinn answered with a disappointed look on her face.

"Well the games starting so now your time to show people your true power" Diana said with a confident look.

As everyone walked to the summoning platform a blue glow filled the room and suddenly they were all on Summoners Rift.


End file.
